The present invention relates to a retarding and locking means for use between two bodies where the one, first body can be activated to motion and guidance into the other, second body and after a predetermined movement of the fist body is said first body being braked, or retarded, and perform thereafter interlocking with the second body and the interlocked bodies form together a unitary or integrated body.
The invention also relates to a method for retardation of a first body having kinetic energy and subsequent interlocking of the first body to a second body by use of deformation forces.
The disclosed retarding and locking means is developed in connection with a missile, but is considered usable in other, civil relations where two main bodies are to be interlocked by means of kinetic energy and by deformation of a third body, or element, which is provided between the two main bodies. This can be actual for the integration of two basically separated bodies and where it either is not desired to weld or solder the bodies together or where the joining spot is inaccessible for a welding operation.
The further description of the invention is related to use in missiles, and in particular rocket accelerated penetrators. Rocket accelerated penetrators are often kept in their storing and standby state with the main parts thereof not assembled. This means that the part having control fins, the fin cone, and the rocket motor proper is assembled to the penetrator at the moment before the missile is launched from the launcher. The penetrator, which is in form of an arrow like body having substantial mass, is lying in standby position with the pointed end thereof supported in the control fin part. During launching preparations the penetrator is translated through the control fin part and the rear end of the penetrator is interlocked to the control fin part immediately before the rocket motor is ignited. It is common practise that the rocket motor is separated from the penetrator during the flight thereof as soon as the rocket motor is burned out and has lost its propelling force.
In accordance with the invention, a retarding and locking means of the introductorily mentioned kind is provided, which is distinguished in that the first body has a radially outwards directed shoulder and the second body has a radially inwards directed shoulder which correspond with the radially outwards directed shoulder, and that a compressible element is provided between said shoulders.
As a first option, the compressible element can be lying in standby position against the radially outwards directed shoulder.
As a second option, the compressible element can be lying in standby position against the radially inwards dirt shoulder.
Conveniently, the compressible element can be in form of a deformable sleeve. The sleeve may have a slight conical configuration and have a collar in at least one end thereof.
In one embodiment, the first and second body and the compressible element, can be cylindrical in the contacting surfaces thereof.
Preferably, the inwards directed shoulder may comprise an outwards directed recess in respect of the internal surface of the body.
Preferably, the outwards directed shoulder may comprise an inwards directed recess in, respect of the external surface of the body.
Further, after the interlocking option, said recesses can preferably be axially staggered in respect of each other.
In one embodiment of the invention the said bodies are included in a missile. The first body can be a penetrator and the second body can be a tail part having control fins.
In accordance with the present invention, a method of the introductorily mentioned kind is also provided, which is distinguished in that a deformable element is provided between the first and the second body and the kinetic energy of the first body is transferred to and absorbed in the deformable element during the retardation thereof over a predetermined retardation distance, said deformable element expands radially and engages surfaces on both bodies and after terminated retardation interlocks the bodies to each other in predetermined position.
Advantageously, the deformable body can be designed such that it is deforming in an accordion like pattern and forms a series of edges that do engage with the said surfaces.
Conveniently, the deformable clement can be designed such that the formation of edges occurs in more random orientations and in directions beyond radial planes.